


Jealousy Brings Out......

by Sukizaya



Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: Izaya is feeling weird
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Vorona
Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878970
Kudos: 8





	Jealousy Brings Out......

I don't understand.

Why am I feeling this strange?

Whenever she's with him.

Is this some different kind of hate?

I mean It doesn't matter who he's with

I really don't care if he's happy...

But why...

I feel so....inse-

No I do not 

I will never ever have such feelings for him!

It's wrong...

Wrong, wrong, wrong!

I can't let my guard down

Even if he's happy with her..

Smiling, lovingly together...

Being there for him...

I hate him, and he hates me

He can be with whoever the hell he wants to be!..

...

...

...

...

nᴉᴉɐƃɐ ǝʌool nᴉ lllɐɟ ɐnnoƃ ɹǝʌǝn ɯI

ɯᴉɥ sǝʌɹǝsǝd ǝɥS

...

...

...

I wonder if I can forget Shizu-chan...

If I did, things would be much, MUCH easier....

...


End file.
